This invention relates to parts washers. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a parts washer having an overcenter fusible linkage for holding the cover in place during normal operation but to quickly release the cover in the event of fire. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a parts washer having an improved drain and filter. In still another of its aspects, the invention relates to a parts washer having an improved solvent receptacle which is easily cleaned and drained. 2. State of the Prior Art
Industrial parts washers have been used for many years in automotive and other types of repair shops. Such washers include a sink with a hinged cover which is released in the event of fire to cover the sink. Further, a solvent container is positioned beneath the sink to hold the solvent when cleaning the parts and a filter-containing drain is provided beneath the sink and the solvent container. A pump is provided in the solvent container to pump liquid to the sink as desired for washing the parts.
Typically, the solvent container is an oil drum on which the sink rests. Such parts washers are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Olson, 3,522,814, and to Palmer, 2,897,830. Such solvent containers, while being relatively inexpensive, tend to provide unstable supports for the sink.
The hinged covers of the parts washers are held in position by a chain, which extends from the back of the cover. A fusible link extends through the cover and connects the chain to the cover. The fusible link melts when heated, for example, by a fire. Such fusible link systems, which are disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. to Olson and in the U.S. Pat. to Riolo et al, 3,378,019, provide the linkage relatively high above the sink and close to the cover. As a result, some critical moments pass before the fusible link reaches the proper fusion temperature.
In the parts washers known heretofore, the solvent removal and replacement have been of some concern. In the types of washers in which inexpensive drums are used as supports for the sink, solvent changing is cumbersome and awkward. In many cases, the sinks must first be removed and the drains dumped and refilled. In other parts washers, for example in the aforementioned United States patent to Riolo et al and in the U.S. Pat. to Albertson, NO. 2,438,654, the solvent container contains some special pumps or filters, and makes removal of the solvent difficult without pumping it out of the container. If a pump is used, the residue and sludge may not be removed.
The filters used in the drains must also be readily accessible to remove the same for cleaning. Otherwise the filters tend to clog and become ineffective and draining becomes slow.